1. Field
Enhanced mobility for devices using a moving relay, or otherwise in a moving relay environment, may be valuable in the Long Term Evolution (LTE) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In particular, enhanced mobility procedures for user equipment (UE) can be useful with respect to a moving relay and the radio access network (RAN) interface (IF) between the user equipment and the moving relay. Thus, certain embodiments can improve the mobility procedures between moving relays and macro layer (stationary nodes, for example, eNodeBs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile relay nodes (MRNs) are conventionally treated the same as other relay nodes. In other words, there are not any special requirement in the conventional approach when it comes to mobility on the radio level. For example, there are no requirements in the current radio access network level implementations related to optimized mobility and mobile relay node with respect to various issues, such as cell detection, measurements, measurement reporting, cell reselection, and the like.